Weddings
by dkshp
Summary: One-shot inspired by the Granger, O sneak peak, talking about Kat's wedding
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.

"One beer and a mojjjjito please… Thanks man." Deeks turned around, drinks in hand and caught a glimpse of Kensi moving seats to be closer to one of the Tiffanys. With all the "cupcake girls" (as he very silently referred to them) wearing the same dress, it was a wonder he could find his girlfriend at all in the horde of light pink chiffon. He thought the dresses looked kind of like puffy clouds, or maybe frosting. Yeah, he had been at this wedding for way too long.

Kensi giggled at something as he started towards her, their drinks in hand. It never ceased to amaze him how Badass Blye was around these friends; her hyena laugh turned into a girly giggle, and she was wearing a pink cloud dress for heaven's sake! But as he saw her sneak a bite of Tiffany's mini chocolate soufflé he couldn't suppress his smile. Some things never changed, no matter who was around.

"Hi beautiful, hi Tiffany, mind if I steal this one before she finishes your chocolate cake?" Tiffany just giggled in response, but then Deeks hadn't expected much else. The girl seemed to lose her voice whenever he was around… unlike the other Tiffany, who got really loud and argued with anyone she could sucker into a conversation.

So Deeks handed Kensi her drink and grabbed her other hand, leading her to a corner away from all the dessert. "We should leave some for the other guests" he teased.

"After we finish these drinks you owe me another dance Mr." Kensi poked him.

Smiling at the thought, Deeks took a giant sip of his beer and gestured for her to hurry up. This wedding was not his scene at all, but the few dances they had gotten in together more than made up for the entire evening.

Mostly because Kensi sucked at dancing. It was incredibly amusing watching her try so hard, her competitive streak taking over, when if she would just relax she would be much better at it.

But Kensi didn't seem to be in any hurry, instead she slowly sipped her minty drink and leaned her head against his shoulders, watching her friends as they all danced and chatted. "Thank you for coming with me, I know they're not your favorite people, but Kat is important to me" she whispered.

Deeks thought for a second about placating her and telling her whoever is important to her is important to him, but this was Kensi, and she would see through that in a second. She knew he didn't understand her friends, and although he was happy that they made her happy, they definitely weren't what he would consider important.

Thinking about how far they'd come with their communication skills, he breathed in his girlfriend's hair and told her what he was really thinking. "You're the most important person in the world to me. I'll go with you anywhere, and you know that… it's just, looking at them, they're so not _you_. And… I can't help it, but they remind me of Thappa." At Kensi's head tilt he continued on, "He taught me so much after that first fight we had about all your friends."

"Hey, I'm sorry, I know you miss him. He was a good friend to you…" Kensi squeezed Deeks' hand before gesturing towards her friends, trying to help him understand. "You know, they taught me a lot also. After my father was killed, I had so much anger towards everyone, myself included. I was living on the streets and all that anger just consumed me."

She took a steadying breath and continued on. "It was a really hard time. I went to college determined to graduate and get into a good agency so that I could get the answers I needed… and that's where I met them all. They helped me Deeks, they helped me let go of the anger I had held in for so long. They taught me that it was ok to have fun, to enjoy life, even while still searching for answers. They helped me find a piece of myself that I had lost when he died. So I know you think they're nothing like me, and you don't get why they are so important, but they helped me piece myself back together… they helped me become who I am."

Deeks nodded, still processing her words, but when he looked up and saw Kat smile and wave at them, he saw her in a whole new light. She wasn't just one of the cupcake girls throwing an extravagant wedding, she was a piece of the puzzle to understanding his girlfriend. She was a person who actually kind of did become important to him because of her significance in Kensi's life. "Thank you." He said sincerely, although somewhat bewildered. "Thanks for helping me understand and for bringing me into this part of your life…. Except I still don't get how Tiffany graduated when she doesn't speak, only giggles"

Kensi just rolled her eyes, he always had to ruin the moments!

She led him onto the dance floor and Deeks couldn't help but brainstorm how he was going to convince her to take dance lessons for their wedding.


End file.
